kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
Katia, Trila, and Nichira Hi-Sōsui
The first Dragon Sisters were Katia, Trila, and Nichira. They were sisters, and lived in Japan until Katia moved to Germany with her father Takei, and Trila and Nichira moved to Ireland with their mother, Millicentie. They are currently the goddesses of fire, grass, and water. The Legend of the First Dragon Sisters In ancient Japan many years ago, there lived three young girls, who were best friends, and also sisters. The oldest sister was named Trila, who was thirteen years old. The second sister's name was Katia, who was thirteen too, but her birthday was ten months before Trila's. The youngest sister was named Nichira, who was twelve years old. They were known as the Dragon Sisters. This is their story: In Japan many years ago, Ai, Japanese goddess of love, created three necklaces. These necklaces could transport the wearer into different worlds. One night, Chi, god of blood, twin brother of Ai, stole the necklaces. When Ai found him, the necklaces were nowhere in sight. Chi lied to his sister and said that he had dropped them into a volcano. 'Chi had really accidentally dropped them into a house in Japan, where three young girls lived. These girls were Trila, Katia, and Nichira. They found the necklaces lying on their doorstep one night at around midnight. And that night was the night of that night's full moon. The girls were reading in bed, eating popcorn, acting out the parts from the book. They were having a fun time, and went outside to get something for their acting. They found the necklaces on the doorstep, in the pouring rain. 'The girls brought their necklaces inside their house and examined them. They thought that they looked gorgeous, so they tried them on. When they turned the lights out to act out a part from the book that was supposed to be in the dark, the light from the necklaces hit the light of the moon, and they went to the animal world. The girls, now in the animal world, were taken in by an elderly panda named Bang. Bang introduced them to his son, a teenage goose named Bao, who was really one of the characters in the story that the girls were acting out. They were delighted to finally meet him, especially Katia, who had had a crush on Bao ever since she first read the book. Bao was joined by five other masters called 'The Ferocious Five', a group of warriors who had trained in Kung Fu their whole life. Bao was born in the palace and was known as 'The Phoenix Warrior', a legendary warrior who fought alongside the Ferocious Five. The warriors were strong and disciplined, and the sisters were not. The six warriors were under the training of a young man named Master Oogway, the creator of a fighting style called 'Kung Fu'. He had chosen six people to teach it to, to pass on the art. He saw potential in the three girls and trained them. Later, the empress of China, a white and black tigress named Anita, was drowned. A detective named Hail Marian was on the case, and she accused three suspects, all of whom were servants to Anita. The accused people were Gale, a duck who spent a lot of time near the river in which Anita was drowned in; Michiro, a guard for Anita's palace; and Jessicana Janesta, a long time servant of Anita's family. Gale was very close with the warriors of the Jade Palace, a palace where Oogway's warriors trained and lived in, and the warriors knew that Gale wouldn't do anything that bad. They went to the palace to clear his name, but failed. Later, Hail came to Katia and her sisters in private and told them that she wasn't Hail Marian. She took off the disguise she was wearing to reveal her true, beautiful, terrifying self. She told them that she was really Chauntella Mirar, goddess of hate. She was also Jessicana Janesta, a servant of Anita. She had come to the animal world in the form of a human being and taken the job as one of Anita's servants to drown her, for the emperors were all descendants of her brother, Byoga, god of the sea, and her mother Luchiana, goddess of heaven. Chauntella had hated Byoga with all her heart, and promised herself that she would get rid of him, and all of his descendants. Anita had been married to his descendant, and Chauntella wanted to live up to her promise. (In a Chinese legend, 'The Legend of Kuni', Byoga, the god of the sea, marries Aregati, goddess of women and children. Aregati has a baby boy named Kuni, who becomes the god of the sun. When Kuni turns sixteen, war broke out all across China, and the gods needed a way to settle it. They decided to send a god or goddess to go down to China in the form of a black and white tiger, rule China, and also stop the war. They elected Kuni, who did that very thing. Kuni became the first emperor. Kuni was married on Earth to another tiger, this time black and orange, named Tianashi, who became the first empress. They had a son named Xiu, who would become the next emperor when he was an adult. When Kuni died on Earth, he went back up to the afterlife and was welcomed by his family and fellow gods and goddesses as an experienced adult god, and the animals in China on Earth worshipped him as a god from then on. When Tianashi died, she went to join her husband in heaven and became the goddess of plants and nature. Xiu then became the next emperor. This is the legend of the first emperor of China). Chauntella made the girls swear that they would never tell a soul about this, or she would kidnap them and turn them into her slaves. They agreed and left. The girls trained even harder so that they could face up to Chauntella themselves, and ended up training for two weeks. When Oogway and Bao asked them why they were overworking themselves, they couldn't do anything but tell them why. Oogway, Bao, and the ferocious five set off to defeat Chauntella Mirar. But while on their way, Chauntella snuck into the Jade Palace and kidnapped the girls. Then Chauntella sent her warriors to defeat the seven warriors and bring them to her. The girls were kidnapped and held in Chauntella Mirar's secret hideout for three whole days. Then, three long days later, the seven warriors, having defeated Chauntella Mirar's other warriors, came to rescue the three girls. Chauntella wasn't surprised that they had defeated her warriors, and she battled them herself. It wasn't long until the seven warriors lay half-conscious on the floor. Katia prayed to the heavens during the battle, that they would defeat Chauntella, and get out of there safely. Ai, goddess of love, then untied the ropes for them using her magic, and sent power to their necklaces. When Ai sent power to the girl's necklaces, it caused her to speak for them. By sending her power to them, she had to rip a part of herself from her body, and send it into the girls' bodies. Her power would mix with theirs, and she could also speak for them. The necklaces enabled her to do this. The girls (or, Ai and the girls) battled Chauntella for almost a half-hour. Finally, Katia (or Katia and Ai) gave one final kick that sent Chauntella flying into the other wall, draining eighty percent of Chauntella's power from her body Chauntella was too weak to do anything. She couldn't move or speak loudly. All she could do was cry in defeat. Chauntella looked up with the bit of energy that she had left, promised revenge, and flew up into the heavens to regain her lost energy. The day after that, Katia, Trila, and Nichira were anointed 'The Dragon Sisters'. They were given the necklaces to keep by Ai. The girls, as the Dragon Sisters, went into the animal world often and went on many adventures with the warriors from the Jade Palace. They made many friends, discovered many secrets, and defeated many enemies. When Katia was seventeen, the Dragon Sisters' parents were divorced after a gigantic fight. The Dragon Sisters could have stopped the fight, but felt like it was best if they let their parents solve it themselves, without relying on their daughters. The Dragon Sisters' parents ended up divorcing each other, unable to love each other anymore. The father, a man named Takei, wanted to take one of the daughters with them to Germany, where he was moving. The wife, a woman named Millicentie, didn't want him to take a child, because she loved all three of her girls and that they would miss each other greatly. Takei didn't care what his ex-wife said anymore, and took Katia with him to Germany. Katia and her sisters were now separated from each other, only to see each other in the animal world. Almost every day, the Dragon Sisters met in the animal world to see each other and catch up on what was happening. Katia was happy to see her sisters, but also greatly depressed that their family was separated. Later, Trila and Nichira became quite busy and only got to see their sister once a week. Then it became once a month. Later, once every two months. Katia wondered what was going on in their lives. Here's what was really happening- Trila, Nichira, and Millicentie were moving to Ireland. After the move, Trila and Nichira tried to see Katia more often, which they accomplished. But as the three girls were getting older, they became less interested in the animal world and more interested in their normal human lives. They saw each other less and less. On the day of Trila's second daughter's birth (Katia had already had children, Nichira had none), the girls, now women, went over some things in the animal world together: They were all married and had kids, their lives would be very busy, and they had their own lives, they couldn't devote everything they had to Kung Fu. So the girls decided to give up their necklaces and focus more on their real lives. When the girls' daughters were twelve years old, they gave their necklaces to their daughters (Nichira gave hers to one of Trila's two daughters), and Katia's daughter met her cousins for the first time in the animal world. After defeating their first major villain, the girls' daughters were named the new Dragon Sisters. The necklaces were passed down from generation to generation for many centuries, and still exist today… The Dragon Sisters (in the present time of the series) Current Lives The Dragon Sisters became goddesses after descending into the afterlife after a long and fufilling life, and became the goddesses of fire (Katia), grass (Trila), and water (Nichira). They are very good friends of Ai, Oogway, and the other good goddesses. Throughout their existance, they have been working with the other good goddesses to rid the worlds of evil, and have been fighting the evil goddesses. Looks Katia has long, blonde hair, and red eyes, matching the color of the element she controls. Trila has light green hair and eyes the color of grass. Nichira has dark blue hair and aqua blue eyes. Appearances/Mentions In the series, Katia, Trila, and Nichira have been mentioned frequently since the first story, but have not been seen yet. They are mentioned by Ai, and read about by the Dragon Sisters in multiple scrolls, but have never been seen by the Dragon Sisters and have never been actually introduced. The author is planning to finally have them make an appearance to the current Dragon Sisters (Kelsi, Trinity, and Nicole) in the season finale of season one.